Ahora yo soy la Prota
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Isabella es una mujer madura, con curvas…. más bien con sobrepeso, divorciada, con una conciencia que le gusta joderle la vida, un odio mortal a Newton, y por si fuera poco está llena de miedos, de complejos y no tiene carácter, una anti-heroína o anti-barbie, pero eso sí, tiene unos ojos bellísimos, fascinantes, una piel suave y es bastante resultona (qué coño, algo bueno...
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Mary Shepherd (serie: curvas maduras). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13.**

**Nota: chicas para las que quieran saber yo aviso cuando habrá actualización y cuando no, cuantos capítulos voy a subir por día y más, este es mi grupo de facebook para que se unan si les interesa.**

**Link: ** www . facebook groups / 1462482534019227 / (todo junto) saludos.

**Ahora soy yo la Prota**

**.**

**Argumento**

**ARGUMENTO**

Isabella es una mujer madura, con curvas…. más bien con sobrepeso, divorciada, con una conciencia que le gusta joderle la vida, un odio mortal a Newton, y por si fuera poco está llena de miedos, de complejos y no tiene carácter, una anti-heroína o anti-barbie, pero eso sí, tiene unos ojos bellísimos, fascinantes, una piel suave y es bastante resultona (qué coño, algo bueno tendría que tener ¿no?).

Edward es…es….joder, Edward es el sueño de toda mujer, alto, moreno, ojos verdes, hoyuelos en las mejillas, en la barbilla, ancho, todo musculado, viene con una buena "herramienta" a pesar de no ser mecánico, sexy y caliente como el mismo infierno, dulce, mimosón, voz ronca….ya os vais haciendo una idea ¿no? A la coctelera he añadido una madre borde, 3 hijos, familia y demás complementos, una buena amiga, la puñetera conciencia cachonda y con mala uva, complejos, miedos, una pizquita de humor, amor y una buena dosis de sexo.

Y con estos ingredientes nos hacemos estas preguntas:

¿Puede haber historia de amor en plena madurez? ¿Puede un hombre follable perdón…sexy, enamorarse de una mujer tan normalita? ¿Puede tener una mujer ganas de estrangular a su propia conciencia? ¿Existen los ovnis?... realmente esto último no tiene nada que ver, no sé ni cómo porras se me ha colado. Bien, pues empecemos a resolver dudas (menos la de los putos ovnis que de esa no tengo ni idea).

**Introducción**

Isabella había venido al mundo hacia exactamente 49 años y 21 días, lo que viene a decir que es una mujer madura, pero mentalmente ella siempre se ha considerado más joven, no por ser bella ni escultural o simplemente por parecer eternamente joven, no, simplemente es porque piensa que no ha vivido realmente, que no ha disfrutado su vida, siempre ha sido la hija, la hermana, la esposa, la madre, pero nunca Isabella la mujer. Siempre ha pensado en los demás, y no es que sea una santa ni misionera ni nada de eso, pero no tiene ni un puñetero gramo de carácter en todo el cuerpo, siempre ha sido sumisa, obediente y miedosa, vamos lo que viene siendo una gilipollas total, pero como toda gilipollas, lo sabe, pero aun sabiéndolo es incapaz de revelarse, de cambiar, tal vez necesita un empujón o un mamporro bien dado, porque ya tiene edad la señora ¿no? Su vida ha sido simple, nació, creció, estudió y obedeció (eso es lo primordial para que la conozcamos), un buen día conoció a Ben, un joven del que se enamoró, apenas salieron juntos, nada de citas, salidas en grupo con los amigos, sus padres eran muy estrictos y no la dejaban salir a solas con chicos, pero un día, bueno realmente fue una tarde, se quedaron solos y quiso "probar", "ser atrevida"…. Y ella solita se complicó la vida, Mantuvieron una relación sexual, inexperta y torpe….él se corrió y ella…. ni se enteró, bueno para ser exactos se enteró, pero tan solo del daño al perder su virginidad pero poco más. Y un mes después estaba preñada, a la porra todo, se casaron porque era lo "correcto", obligada por unos padres más interesados en tapar aquél desastre que en la felicidad de ella. La obligaron a casarse claro, pero con el consiguiente enfado de sus padres que la llamaron guarra, descarada, sinvergüenza, un puñado de lindezas más y un montón de sinónimos, pero joder lo que se dice joder, solo se jodió la vida, porque joder del verbo joder, solo jodió aquella sola puñetera vez y bingo, casada a los 17 años y rellena como un kínder sorpresa y allí se acabaron, o más bien se adormecieron, todos los tontos sueños románticos de citas, de chico en su puerta con ramo de flores, cenas, paseos a la luz de la luna ,besitos en el cuello, mordisquitos en los lóbulos…. (Dios que manera de despistarme) estudios, carrera, vivencias…..todo quedó sustituido por véase: niño llorón, biberones, caquitas, vómitos, kilos de más, estrías y abandono total, pasó a ser esposa y mama y la Isabella mujer desapareció haciendo mutis por el foro. Después vino otro bebe y más de lo mismo, fueron pasando los años, Ben trabajaba y ella cuidó niños, escuelas, fiestas de Navidad, fin de curso, cumpleaños, institutos, universidad, su vida iba pasando como una película aunque ella no se consideraba la protagonista, más bien un papel de relleno, siempre la eterna aspirante pero nunca, nunca, la prota, pero ahí iba, cuesta abajo…. y sin frenos, sus padres le daban siempre la lata, jamás les cayó bien su marido, siempre quejas, problemas, pero iban viviendo, y Ben era...simplemente Ben, un hombre sencillo sin muchas pretensiones, trabajo, casa, sus hobbys y poco más, nunca le importaron mucho ni los sueños ni las aspiraciones de ella, total eran solo eso, sueños y ¿la vida sexual?... la vida sexual pronto fue a menos, pasó a un papel secundario igualito que el de ella misma, un par de polvetes a la semana, luego el del sábado sabadete, cada quincena, mes ….. Y.. ¿te acuerdas de la última vez que lo hicimos? ¿Creo que ya nos toca verdad? como una función más del cuerpo, si lo miras bien una mierda de vida o tal vez una vida simple, rutinaria, hasta te puede sonar a ti querida lectora ¿verdad? Una vida donde pronto llegaron peleas, desencanto, desengaños, frustraciones, rutina y se instaló definitivamente entre ellos formando parte vital de sus vidas y esa sí que tomó el puto papel protagonista. El caso es que no sé exactamente que porras pasó por la cabeza de Isabella al cumplir los 48, pero ese buen día, se levantó, se fue al baño, tropezó con la jodía báscula, se pesó y… oh Dios mío, nunca había sido un peso pluma pero de repente era un peso pesado, gorda, fofa, y se miró al espejo y vio la mirada triste, los ojos con las primeras arrugas ( terror puro y duro), su larga melena castaña con canas, joder, ¡canas! …. y un frio le corrió por el cuerpo, ¿cuantos años le podían quedar de vida? ¿20? ¿Más? ¿menos?, y ¿dónde habían ido a parar todos sus sueños?, ¿dónde las ganas de vivir esas fantasías y locuras que leía en sus libros erótico-románticos?, libros que según la familia le estaban pudriendo la mente, oye y puede ser porque de pronto ella quiso ser la protagonista de su vida, quiso tener a un hombre en su vida que le hiciera tener 5 orgasmos en una noche ( bueno con uno de ellos se conformaba tampoco había que ser pretenciosa) quería que la dejaran sin fuerzas, quería un hombre que la hiciera reír, sentirse joven, deseable, quería las citas, los besos , los paseos, los mordisquitos… quería vivir, quería sentirse querida, amada, tenía que dejar de soñar lo sabía pero de repente (tarde pensaría una), pero de repente le salió un poquito de carácter. Y ese mismo día se plantó ante su marido y le pidió el divorcio, aparte de un: ¡quítate de en medio que no veo la tele!, que le sirvió para cabrearse aún más, poco consiguió , así que tomo el mando y apago la tele (algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, pero ya sabemos que es un pelín gili y que es la primera vez que decide plantarse, tendremos que perdonar sus fallos por la falta de experiencia ), bien ahora sí, se paró frente a él y volvió a soltárselo, ¡quiero el divorciooooo!, el lío fue descomunal desde el: ¿estás loca? al ¿qué coño te pasa? pasando por el ¿tienes una puta crisis? y después vino el: a ver qué coño vas a hacer porque no tienes trabajo y no pienso mantenerte zorra, para terminar rematando con un, vale, me voy, pero volverás arrastrándote a mí y entonces te joderás porque seré yo el que no quiera nada de ti. Pero si Isabella pensó que ahí terminaban los problemas es que era más gilipollas de lo que pensamos, de repente sus queridos padres y suegros se presentaron en la casa, la llamaron loca, intentaron quemar toda esa "porquería" que leía, su madre comenzó a desvariar y cuando vio que no había manera de convencerla se despachó con un: eres una zorra ( ¿ahora porque? ) ella había sido el ejemplo más perfecto de esposa fiel, así que ¿a que venía aquello?, pero en fin los padres son padres y algunas veces no sabemos que puñetera lógica utilizan, hablaron de vergüenza, de que tenía edad para ser abuela no de actuar como una niña tonta, hablaron de todo el daño que les haría a sus hijos (unos hijos que tenían una 30 años y el otro 22, tampoco eran unos bebes a los que iba a traumatizar)despotricaron, juraron y se fueron amenazando con no volver a hablar leen la vida si seguía adelante con aquella locura. Sus hijos tampoco fueron muy comprensivos, (tal vez por aquello de que eso solo les pasaba a los padres de los demás), la mayor, Julia, se había casado y aquello le sentó fatal no entendía a su madre pero le dijo que era su vida y que hiciera lo que quisiera y Mark el segundo aunque aún no se había independizado totalmente, vivía en la residencia de la universidad y fue el que más la apoyó a pesar de no entender qué coño le estaba pasando, así que busco trabajo y quiso enderezar su vida, hubo momentos de flaqueza, momentos en que pensó que se había equivocado, o sea por tozudez o porque siempre fue una ilusa y soñadora o tal vez porque ya que había dado el salto al vacío quería ver si aterrizaba o se despachurraba, el caso es que siguió adelante. Y aquí estamos un año después, con el divorcio firmado, un ex... cabreado, que todavía la llama de vez en cuando esperando que recobre el juicio, unos padres y hermanos que prácticamente la ignoran, una hija mayor que piensa que esta como un cencerro pero que al fin y al cabo es su madre y uno menor que empieza a comprenderla un poco más, con un trabajo, psss, cuida a una mujer mayor, así que no es el trabajo de su vida pero en fin saca lo justito para vivir sin lujos , su ex pasa un dinero para ayudar a Mark a terminar la carrera (el puñetero no le da ni un dólar para ella pero, Isabella, por orgullo o como ya sabemos, por gilipollez, no le reclamo la pensión a la cual tenía derecho) vendieron el hogar familiar y ella con su parte se compró un pequeño apartamento. Así que aquí estamos, las 8 de la mañana, lloviendo a cántaros, recién bajada del autobús para ir al trabajo y zas! El idiota de turno que pasa con un súper cochazo a toda leche y nos empapa a Isabella y entonces. ... entonces aquí empieza de verdad la verdadera historia.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: ustedes dirán si la sigo o no? Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Mary Shepherd (serie: curvas maduras). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelescobrizos13.**

**Nota: chicas para las que quieran saber yo aviso cuando habrá actualización y cuando no, cuantos capítulos voy a subir por día y más, este es mi grupo de facebook para que se unan si les interesa.**

**Link: ** www . facebook groups / 1462482534019227 / (todo junto) saludos.

**Ahora soy yo la Prota**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

Las 8 menos 10, iba a llegar tarde y todo por la dichosa lluvia de las narices, siempre llegaba al centro a esa hora y sobre la minutos llegaba a la casa de la señora Well, unos 8 minutos para quitarse el abrigo y ponerse el uniforme en negro que ella le obligaba a usar y que la hacía Parecer una morcilla de Burgos , no es que la mujer fuera mala ….bueno si un poco… (Vale, un mucho) cascarrabias, se creía Joan Collins en su papel de Alexis Carrington de Dinastía aunque Joan estaba estupenda y la pobre señora Well tenía arrugas en las arrugas, unos pobres dedos con artrosis que le recordaban a las manitas del tiranosaurio del Jurassic Park (eso sonaba malvado, pero era cierto lo juraba por su bolso Louis Vuitton , vale que era una imitación pero era lo más lujoso de su armario), unas piernas que parecían un par de flautas , y más edad que Matusalén, siempre le decía que la iba a recomendar cuando ella falleciera, aunque según, le que daban muchos años para dar guerra, pero Isabella en un alarde humor irónico y cínico pensaba que a las únicas que podía recomendarla era a las momias del museo. A las 8 y media tenía que tenerle el desayuno servido en la cama junto con sus medicinas: el atenolol1 para la tensión, la insulina, el prozac2, y unas cuantas pastillas más que ella había desistido de saber para que eran, así que hoy llegaba tarde y la señora le iba a echar el puro, más que el puro ,iba a empezar a escupir fuego como los dragones menudo carácter tenia, por eso los hijos se turnaban para visitarla porque la jodía los ponía a parir cada vez que iban a verla.

Algunas veces Isabella odiaba su vida, pero no podía quejarse porque sabía que todos se le echarían encima como una jauría de lobos, desde que tomó la decisión de divorciarse no tuvo apoyos de nadie, por eso no se quejaba nunca, con sus hermanos las llamadas se habían reducido al mínimo, pasaban semanas sin saber de ellos, y con sus padres con una a la semana había más que suficiente ,total ,cada vez que los llamaba su madre se dedicaba a echarle en cara la vergüenza que había echado sobre la familia, como si ella fuera las siete plagas de Egipto, no importaba que su hermano mayor fuera un solterón de 53 años que se dedicaba a follarse a todo lo que llevara faldas, que su hermana Anna fuera bisexual y tuviera en su cama a una mujer o un hombre o puede que dos mujeres o un hombre y dos mujeres, si, Anna era bisexual, promiscua y un putón verbenero, y luego estaba Erika, según su madre una mujer felizmente casada y que vivía como Dios mandaba, pero Erika tenía un marido borracho y viejo verde que en todas las reuniones terminaba por darles palmadas en el culo a ella y Anna, contaba chistes asquerosos y en sus fases de borrachera insultaba a su mujer y hasta le había cruzado la cara unas cuantas veces, pero para su madre era ella, Isabella, la que había echado encima de la familia el pecado, la vergüenza, la ignominia… mierdaaaaa, sí que iba allegar tarde, se limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer lentamente y se preparó para bajarse en su parada, ya eran las 8, Dios esperemos que la señora Well no le tirara el bastón por la cabeza como la vez anterior, la jodía tenia buena puntería para ser tan "frágil".

Se bajó corriendo y se quedó en la acera esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color, el paraguas empezó a tambalearse con el aire cuando de repente plafffffffffffff un coche pasó y la empapó de arriba abajo.

- Sera imbécil, me cago el dia, prepotente, gilipolla… la madre que…

Isabella tomó aire, ella no era así pero esto era la guinda del pastel, la gota que derramaba el vaso, es que nada, pero ¿nada le podía salir bien? De reojo vio que el coche había parado un poco más adelante y ponía los intermitentes de emergencia, oh Dios mío- pensó- el tío viene para acá, encima se habrá mosqueado por lo que le he dicho, joder, joder, y el semáforo sin cambiar, se fijó en el hombre que empezó a salir del coche, abrió, cerro, parpadeó, abrió de nuevo, cerró nuevamente los ojos, volvió a abrirlos, y… ¿ aquello era un hombre?, no, fuera los interrogantes, abrir exclamaciones ¡aquello era un hombre! Por Dios, debía de medir por lo menos un metro noventa que comparado con sus asquerosos ciento sesenta centímetros le hacían parecer la pitufina, parecía un gigantón, y menudo pedazo espaldas por favor, si tenía que medir dos metros de hombro a hombro ( vale un pelín exagerado) pero era enorme, Isabella se quedó pasmada, petrificada tal como Edith, la esposa de Lot, aquella que se convirtió en estatua de sal, por favor ya estaba de nuevo desvariando, pero es que aquel espécimen de hombre solo vivía en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, eran esos hombres que cobraban vida después de leer una de aquellas historias que la dejaban bizca y cachonda de verdad, ese tipo de hombre que le hacía utilizar su consolador y dejarlo destrozaito… y pensando en su consolador hacia tres días que se había quedado sin pilas y no había comprado y esta noche lo iba a necesitar, oh sí y sin leer un puñetero libro, oh ¿de nuevo desvariando Bells?, aquel hombre no podía ser verdad, venga ya, seguro que se había quedado dormida en su cama y esto era un sueño, pero no, de repente el hombretón se plantó delante de ella, y oh siiiiiiiiiiiii por Dios, por primera vez en sus 49 años supo lo que era mojar las bragas de puro deseo sexual ¿o?…. espera… ¿no será que he empezado a tener pérdidas de orina por la edad? No, no, era puro deseo, sus pezones se habían endurecido y su piel hormigueaba con solo mirar semejante obra de la naturaleza, tenía una cara guapísima, mentón cuadrado con hoyuelo, barbita de dos días, ojos grandes, ¿verdes? si, definitivamente verdes, con pestañas enormes, de esas que una mujer mataría por tener, una nariz recta y unos labios… unos labios…. besables, chupables, mordibles, lamibles (¿existían todas esas palabras terminadas en bles? No lo sabía, pero si no existían debían de hacerlo para describir los labios de ese hombre), mmmmmm, vamos para perderse en ellos, pedazo morros, un beso de esa boca seria como comerse una caja de bombones, o chocolate fundido sobre fresas o como una inmensa tarta de chocolate, "Isabella de verdad lo tuyo con el chocolate es pura fijación, recuerda que tus caderas son demasiado agradecidas con las calorías de más" su jodida conciencia la tenía hasta el moño con sus impertinencias, el caso es que a la Isabella divorciada, madura, gorda y aburrida no se le podía aparecer semejante Dios del sexo enfrente ¿verdad? Llevaba una camisa negra que se pegaba a unos brazos musculosos, un pecho aún más musculoso, ancho, muy ancho, Bells juraría que su vientre sería una serie de tabletas de esas de ocho como mínimo siguió bajando la vista y vio un par de piernas, gruesas, fuertes, enfundadas en unos pantalones negros que… ¡madre del amor hermoso! Eso de entre medio de las piernas era enorme, ¿cómo lo había pasado por alto? Era como ignorar la torre de Pisa, porque aquello era enorme, a ver, se supone que "aquello" estaba en plan de descanso, flácido, laxo, debería no notarse tanto ¿verdad? Pues ante ella había un buen pedazo, cacho, ejem… a no ser que se hubiera metido el cajón de los calcetines ahí, por Dios santo eso no podía ser así de grande ¿no?

- ¿Está usted bien señora? Lo siento de verdad- oh y encima con voz ronca, por primera vez en sus 49….espera eso ya se lo había dicho antes, pero es que es verdad ahora sé lo que es una voz de dormitorio, de hombre caliente, de noche apasionada, de sabanas revueltas, de cuerpos sudorosos… "Bells estás muy mal, muy necesitada cielo, no ves nada más que sexo, te está hablando, ¿lo oyes? ¿Sí? Ves cómo se mueven sus labios ¿sabes porque es eso?...pues eso es porque te está hablando, así que responde gilipollas".

-No..no..pa…sa nada-"hija pues lo estas bordando, ahora te pones a tartamudear, enderézate, mírale a los ojos y dile que por su culpa vas allegar tarde, que te ha dejado más mojada que una rata de alcantarilla, reconozco que no es una buena comparación nena, lo siento, en fin a lo que íbamos, que te ha echado a perder un buen abrigo, no importa que sea delas rebajas, tu dale duro, venga, ataca, que aquí está tu conciencia para velar por ti"

-…no lo ha hecho usted con intención—"de verdad Bells que así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado, te dejo que te defiendas tu solita, total ¿cuándo leñes me has hecho caso tu a mí? Compartiendo vida juntas 49 años y sigues siendo la misma idiota del principio, pues ahí te quedas, de aquí en adelante sigue tu solita, a la porra".

- De verdad que lo siento, pero es mi culpa, voy con prisas a una reunión así que iba demasiado rápido, déjeme que la acompañe a su casa para poder cambiarse.

-No, no es necesario de verdad, además llego tarde al trabajo, gracias de todas formas.

- Entonces deje que la lleve al trabajo, aunque insisto en que debería ir a casa, esta toda mojada.

"no sabes tú bien chato lo mojada que estoy"… De verdad que no me ayudas conciencia, estate calladita un rato leñe.

- Estoy cerca del trabajo, gracias, voy andando de verdad, no se moleste.

-Está bien, como quiera, pero deme su número de teléfono, quiero correr con los gastos de tintorería o de ropa si se ha dañado.

-No es necesa…

-Insisto es responsabilidad mía, por favor, deme su número.

Isabella se lo dio, no quería seguir discutiendo algo en lo que veía no iba aganar.

-Tome mi tarjeta, me llamo Edward Cullen, aquí va mi número, hoy tengo un día complicado pero tratare de llamarla lo antes posible, si antes de las 6 no lo he podido hacer llámeme usted señora…m mmmm, ¿me ha dicho su nombre?

-No, no, me llamo Isabella Ca…esto, Swan –Todavía había veces en que soltaba el apellido de casada.

-Bien señora Swan, siento mucho lo ocurrido, la llamare y perdóneme por favor.

-Si, si no hay problema.

Él se marchó y ella se quedó mirando el culo más perfecto que había visto en toda su puñetera vida, no era justo, el tío era un caramelo desde las puntas de su pelo castaño, hasta la punta de sus pies, un caramelo que se había cruzado en su vida demostrando que sí, que los tíos esos que salen en las portadas de sus libros perniciosos existían, oh si, y después de bajarse de su nube sexual corrió a enfrentarse al duro día que se veía venir por delante.

**Continuara…**

**1el atenolol se desarrolló como reemplazo de propranolol en el tratamiento de la hipertensión.**

**2 el prozac es un antidepresivo**


End file.
